


Братство праведных

by Miriamel



Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Тургор | The Void
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Братья обрели Рай.</p>
<p>Бета: bocca_chiusa.</p>
<p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братство праведных

1.

Кое-кто из живущих знал о сенобитах — в конце концов, всегда находились желающие заглянуть за грань. Учёные разузнали, что адские демоны более прочего стремятся причинять боль, и решили, что они получаются от этого наслаждение.

Нет. В такие моменты они всего лишь не испытывали боли сами.

Кошмар перековал тела, когда-то мягкие и уязвимые, слил воедино железо и плоть. Распилил Богомола на части и нанизал на штыри. Разрезал пополам Монгольфьера и пришил к верхней части кожаный мешок. Растянул Жонглёру грудную клетку пружинами и посадил на тяжёлый шар, превратив в страшное подобие детской игрушки.

Срезал Меченосцу лицо и повесил, слепое, на спину, а взамен подарил четыре железных головы — Жонглёр видел это, потому что в тот раз Кошмар действовал его руками.

Он помнил, как выглядел Меченосец при жизни: мускулистый мужчина с гордо поднятой головой и твёрдым взглядом. Он не испугался, когда в стене открылась щель и сквозь неё выступили сенобиты. Подобрался, как зверь, готовый к прыжку, и стиснул головоломку, сомкнутую в конфигурацию плача, так, что побледнели костяшки пальцев.

Он не стал ни спорить, ни умолять. Жонглёр был этому рад: он сходил с ума от нетерпения, когда жертвы поднимали скулёж, ведь тем самым они отдаляли момент, когда можно было погрузить крючья в их слабую плоть и на время перелить в них свою боль.

Меченосец не издал ни звука, пока его тело разбирали по кусочкам. Лицо, лежащее на полу, словно маска, кривилось от ярости, под ним медленно растекалась лужа крови. Несколько блаженных минут Жонглёр не чувствовал ничего, но когда с телом покончили, боль вернулась.

Они унесли в Кошмар куски ещё тёплого мяса. Жонглёр вертел на кончике пальца кожу с лица и смотрел, как черты искажаются, словно отражённые в колыхающейся поверхности ртути. Что ж, очень скоро новоявленный узнает: только что пережитое было не самым страшным.

Они хорошо собрали нового сенобита.

Жонглёру в своё время не так повезло: без жёсткого воротника его сломанная шея то и дело не выдерживала веса головы и подламывалась, так что приходилось уравновешивать её заново. Сейчас-то он понимал, что нужно было вставить штырь в позвоночник, не надеясь на прочность костей. Однако Монгольфьер и Богомол, когда работали над ним, были недостаточно умелыми и не сумели избежать ошибки.

Но сейчас они поработали как следует. Удалось заменить все кости на металлический каркас и нарастить мясо обратно так, что прежняя форма вернулась без искажений. Тело вышло прямым, сохранилась подвижность каждого сустава. Но Богомол, задумчиво обходя творение, наступил на череп и проткнул его насквозь штырём, который заменял ему ногу.

Поэтому лицо повесили новому сенобиту на спину, а Жонглёр в жгучем порыве забыть о боли всё пытался скрутить ему из металла новую голову. Не получалось — он раз за разом отбрасывал неудачную попытку и брался за новую. Головы вели себя странно, напитанные его неистовством: вместо того чтобы упасть на камни, поднялись в воздух и принялись медленно кружить вокруг него.

— Остановись, — велел Богомол. Они отдали новому сенобиту все четыре металлические головы, вложили в каждую руку по мечу и нарекли Меченосцем.

Когда зов Плача раздался в следующий раз, они вышли на охоту с новым товарищем и с тех пор всегда ходили вместе.

Их было четверо, и ни один не хотел, чтобы к ним присоединился пятый. Прочие не любили ни властного Богомола, ни независимого Меченосца, ни Жонглёра, который более чутко, чем прочие, улавливал зов портала, и потому их отряд успевал к новой жертве быстрее прочих. Не любили также Монгольфьера, задумчивого, неторопливого и на первый взгляд бесполезного, которого тем не менее остальные трое ценили за мягкость и умение погасить любой спор.

Когда Жонглёр находился рядом с Богомолом и Меченосцем, он знал, что спина его прикрыта, и весь обращался в слух. Они всегда защищали его, поскольку знали, что благодаря его усилиям они могут бежать от боли чаще остальных.

Когда Монгольфьер был рядом с Богомолом и Меченосцем, он знал, что может усмирить их ярость, а если возникнет нужда — направить по своей воле.

Богомол и Меченосец знали, что их силы не будут потрачены напрасно, что им не придётся рисковать собой в ненужных схватках и что они будут так часто получать избавление от боли, как только возможно.

Они заслужили зависть и ненависть. Кто-то обращал на них не более внимания, чем на всех прочих, но многие шипели на них, щёлкали зубами, кто-то не упускал возможности разразиться ядовитой речью. Но они стали самой сплочённой группой и не боялись никого. Братья, так стали они называть себя, потому что доверяли друг другу, как родные. Но не более того: Жонглёр не помнил ничего из прежней жизни, как и остальные сенобиты, но знал, что редкий человек может побороть искушение и не предать брата, если награда за предательство будет воистину велика. 

 

2.

Жонглёр стиснул кулаки, когда услышал тонкий звон нового зова. Богомол заскрипел железными суставами, Меченосец повёл плечами и поудобнее перехватил мечи, Монгольфьер перевёл взор от неведомых сфер к происходящему вокруг. Они в нетерпении ждали, пока глупый человек нажмёт на нужные точки головоломки и тем откроет проход. Он возился дольше прочих, и когда наконец куб выскользнул из его рук и сложился в конфигурацию плача, когда Братья шагнули из четырёх стен, окружая жертву, Жонглёр понял, почему.

Она была стара, вызвавшая их женщина. Стара и беззуба. Её руки тряслись, когда тянулась к головоломке скрюченными пальцами с толстыми жёлтыми ногтями.

Старуха услышала шум и подняла голову. Взгляд её вперился в Жонглёра — помутневшие глаза, налитые кровью капилляры, набрякшие мешки. Зрачки заволокло мутной пеленой — она едва видела.

— Амир? — её голос скрипел, в груди булькнуло. — Явился наконец за этой штукой?

— Нет, — ответил Богомол. — Это не Амир.

— Я подумала, что он пришёл за своей деревяшкой. Он оставил её в прошлый раз. Сколько лет назад это было? Я не помню. Я знаю, что если ещё увижу его, то потому, что он пришёл за ней. Зачем бы ещё ему ко мне прийти?

Она опустила голову и снова уставилась на головоломку на полу. Они оказались не тем, кого она ждала, и поэтому не стоили её внимания.

Жонглёр горел изнутри: жар Кошмара плавил его внутренности. Особенно сильно — в те моменты, когда он стоял перед человеком, открывшим портал. Один шаг, взмах крючьями — и боль отступит на время. Всего шаг.

Меченосец подцепил головоломку кончиком лезвия. Она взлетела в воздух, закружилась, заблестела медными гранями. Богомол поймал её, взмахнул прутьями-пальцами — так быстро, что Жонглёр не различил движений — и разобрал конфигурацию плача, вернув кубу прежнюю, обманчиво невинную форму. Портал стал закрываться.

— Возьми и не трогай больше. — Богомол швырнул головоломку старухе на колени и шагнул в закрывающуюся дверь.

Жонглёр взглянул на Меченосца и Монгольфьера: те молча шагнули следом, и он также не стал медлить.

Они оказались не в Кошмаре.

Раскалённые тела обволокло прохладой. Вместо грохота и лязга вокруг раздавалось тихое журчание, шелест невидимых листьев и странное шуршание. Мир и покой — вот что было вокруг вместо вскипающей лавы и засыпающего глаза песка.

На одном из серых камней они увидели странный отблеск. Богомол раздул ноздри, Меченосец поднял обе руки, Монгольфьер полетел вперёд, Жонглёр покатился следом.

Прутья Богомола подломились, и он рухнул на колени.

Меченосец склонил все свои четыре железные головы.

Монгольфьер ахнул.

Жонглёр почувствовал, как его внутренности сдавило, словно металлический шар начал неумолимо сжиматься.

Из мёртвой породы поднимался росток — тонкий изящный завиток, полупрозрачный и удивительно хрупкий. От него расходились волны — не жара, как в Кошмаре, а тепла. Нежный шёпот на грани слышимости напомнил о чём-то, что Жонглёр никогда не пытался вспоминать.

Так Братья впервые увидели Лимфу. 

 

3.

Награда праведным — вот чем был Рай. Дар, о котором никто из них не смел мечтать.

Они познали Лимфу и увидели семь Цветов. Жонглёр не мог более думать ни о чём ином. Он выучил, что несобранные ростки испаряются со временем, — но не понял, при каких обстоятельствах появляются новые.

Потому что не одни только Братья обитали в Раю. Цвет приходил не сам — он входил посредством странных душ, не похожих ни на кого из виденных прежде. Они проплывали мимо медлительных братьев, лёгкие, будто капли Цвета, и скрывались в Покоях, и только смех звучал после того, как они исчезали.

Монгольфьер был очарован их красотой так же, как Жонглёр был очарован Цветом. Он забыл о Братьях, охота на прекрасных созданий поглотила всё его время, и Жонглёр долго его не видел. У него появились свои заботы: стал иссякать Цвет, и Жонглёра занимали лишь поиски причины. Но однажды Цвет пришёл снова: пробились через камни новые ростки, в недрах скал набухли жилы. Так и повелось: Братья пили Цвет, опустошали Покои, а тот приходил снова. Иногда Его было столь много, что капли падали на мёртвую породу и оборачивались недородками — когда безобидными, а когда кусачими. Жонглёр не любил их. Он видел в них пустую растрату драгоценных капель.

Он заметил закономерность и понял, когда ждать следующего выброса. Однажды он встретил Монгольфьера, и тот рассказал, что узнал, пока Жонглёр познавал Цвет: Он приходит в Рай посредством Сестёр. Так назвал их Монгольфьер. Лимфа тянется к ним, и наступает благодать, и начинается праздник.

Сестёр было три. Монгольфьер говорил с ними. Очарованный их природой, он слушал и наблюдал их так же, как Жонглёр слушал и наблюдал Цвет. Более прочих полюбился он Ино и вскоре стал её хранителем. Богомол стал хранителем Уты. Меченосец стал хранителем Ани. Жонглёр не был завистлив. Он говорил с Цветом и надеялся, что настанет час, когда ему ответят.

Пока его Братья узнавали, как следует говорить с Сёстрами, он заметил, что каждый из семи Цветов обладает своей волей и что Цвета не любят друг друга.

Он был вознаграждён за наблюдательность и отсутствие зависти: однажды родилась новая Сестра, и Братья устроили праздник, и отдали ему Иму, новорождённую.

Но Рай — не вечное пристанище. Однажды Жонглёр услышал — а он всегда мог слышать более чутко, чем любой из прочих, — стоны и вой сенобитов в Кошмаре. Он спустился Вниз, чтобы навестить прежних недоброжелателей, к которым ранее чувствовал неприязнь, а то и ненависть, и сейчас не испытывал ничего, кроме жалости.

Те, кто раньше ненавидел Братьев, теперь заискивали перед Жонглёром. Они чуяли, что он знает что-то, чего не знают они, и виляли хвостами, окружая его. Но его внимание было направлено на тех, кто и прежде не обижал Братьев. Только им открыл он тайну.

— Я готов вечность биться за право оказаться в таком месте, — веско сказал Броненосец.

— Я провёл в Кошмаре долгие годы, но никогда не слышал о месте, где боль отступает. Как это произошло? Что я упустил? — спрашивал Патриарх.

— Рай? Это станет приятным разнообразием после Кошмара. Пожалуй, я не отказался бы там побывать, — продудел Триумфатор и в подтверждение своих слов ударил в тарелки.

— Я домчусь быстрее всех, только скажи, куда, — сказал Всадник.

— Веди, — проскрипел Колдун.

Яма слушал молча, только сверкал глазами и перебирал шестерёнками.

Когда Жонглёр оказался в Кошмаре, его снова скрутило болью, которая когда-то была для него привычной. Наслаждаясь Раем, он не забывал о ней ни на мгновение. Так ему казалось. Но теперь он понял, что воспоминания — ничто по сравнению с настоящей болью.

Он был праведником и знал о милосердии. Он размягчил свою душу в Раю и пожалел сенобитов. Он открыл им, как добраться до Рая.

Рай был изобилен, родились новые Сёстры, к фратрии присоединились пятеро новых Братьев.

Броненосцу назначили Эли. Яме назначили Айю. Триумфатору назначили Ире. Всаднику назначили Ори. Колдуну назначили Аву. Патриарху назначили Юну, служанку и обожательницу Ино. Был праздник, и была радость. 

 

4.

Многие Сёстры говорили со своими Братьями. Но Има обществу Жонглёра предпочитала одиночество или компанию других Сестёр. Он ходил за ней следом, припадая к росткам Цвета, поднимающимся там, где её ноги касались мёртвой породы. Он не боготворил Сестру только потому, что своим кумиром избрал сам Цвет. Он не хотел стать к ней ближе — ему доставало издалека поглощать плоды её усилий.

Жонглёр — единственный из Братьев, кто видел случившееся. Его Има шла к Ори, он следовал за ней и потому увидел, как умирает Сестра.

Ори танцевала, увитая лозами Серебра и Золота, блестела среди серых камней, тишина отступала от звона невидимых колокольчиков. Вокруг клубились мутные тучи, но не смели приблизиться к тёплому Цвету. Ори впитывала его, наполнялась теплотой и сиянием, какого прежде Жонглёр не видел ни от одной Сестры.

— Что ты делаешь? — взревело вокруг, многократным эхом отражаясь от скал.

Серые клубы пыли потемнели, заметались, и из них выступила плечистая фигура с дикими взлохмаченными волосами.

Всадник, Хранитель Ори, с жилистыми руками, оседлавший спрута.

Жонглёру стало неловко, будто он подсматривал за сценой, вовсе не предназначенной для его глаз. Он обернулся в растерянности, ища глазами Иму, но та исчезла. Он покатился было назад, чтобы не мешать, чтобы не вмешаться ненароком. Но тут увидел, как Всадник потянулся щупальцами к Ори, прикоснулся осторожно, будто лаская.

Сестра закричала. Там, где до неё дотронулся Всадник, кожа пузырилась и дымилась. Волдыри надувались и прорывались, выплёскивая наружу струйки Цвета.

Брат потянулся к вскрывшимся язвам кончиками щупалец, расковырял ранки, забрался глубже — и по извивающимся щупальцам полился как по трубам Цвет. Всадник выкачивал драгоценную Лимфу из Сестры в своё бездонное железное брюхо, а та корчилась в муках, отталкивала слабыми руками мучителя, но тот перехватил её запястья и сжал, до костей проедая нежную плоть.

Жонглёр закричал.

Всадник поглощал свою Сестру и не останавливался. Вокруг стали появляться прочие Братья. Раздались вопли боли и отчаяния. Никто впоследствии не смог понять, почему ни один из них не вмешался, почему все замерли, охваченные противоестественным безумием происходящего, и не сумели спасти драгоценную сестру.

Над оступившимся Братом был суд.

Братья молчали, скованные ужасом. Даже несдержанный Меченосец стоял молча, скрестив руки на груди. Выступил Богомол и произнёс:

— За это страшное деяние ты должен быть наказан. Не для того нам дарован был Рай, чтобы мы из жадности и сластолюбия уничтожали его лучшие плоды. Тебе не место среди нас. Будь проклят тот час, когда мы позволили тебе присоединиться к нам. Впредь мы будем умнее. А сейчас один из нас сбросит тебя.

— Один из вас? — Всадник запрокинул голову и расхохотался, его волосы взмыли в воздух, а щупальца зашевелились.

— Я сброшу тебя, — выступил вперёд Колдун.

Бой был страшен и несправедлив. Слишком силён был Всадник, слишком слеп в своём гневе и оттого неловок был Колдун. Они сплелись в извращённой пародии на объятия, терзали друг другу плоть. Железные каркасы расплавились и слились воедино, яд, сочащийся из щупалец Всадника, разъедал обоих, и они кричали от боли так, что разлетались в ужасе недородки и стонали в своих покоях Сёстры.

Разверзлись врата в Кошмар, поднялось на миг адское пламя, и они упали, не отпуская друг друга. Но так велик был их гнев, такой непереносимой была боль, что они не сумели вынести жара, привычного для сенобитов, и разлетелись клочьями пепла. 

 

5.

Подавленные, Братья тяжело переживали утрату.

— Не были ли мы излишне строги? — задумался Патриарх. — Должна ли карой за первое же преступление быть окончательная смерть?

— Довольно изгнания в Кошмар. Однократный проступок должен караться экзекуцией, — порешил Богомол, и спорить с ним не стали.

— Но как возьмёмся мы судить равного себе? Кто станет решать, что достойно наказания, а что — награды?

Так Братья впервые задумались о своде Табу, которому они могли бы следовать, чтобы Рай процветал, а праведные получили свою награду. 

 

6.

Жонглёр видел, что Цвета стало приходить меньше, и горевал. Перед тем, как собрать росток, он долго смотрел на каждый, запоминая, ведь каждая капля Цвета единственна, и такой же больше не будет.

Ава осталась без своего Хранителя, и столь тягостны были воспоминания о судьбе, постигшей Колдуна, что никто не смел к ней приближаться.

Когда родилась новая Сестра, безумная Эхо, Братья держали совет. Как выбрать достойного, кто возьмётся решать, принесёт ли новый сенобит зло или добро? Пока они думали, всё было решено без них.

Следующий Брат пришёл к Спящему не вследствие своей праведности. Он пришёл, потому что решил, что это проще, чем дожидаться, когда головоломка Леморшана попадёт в руки очередному глупцу.

Он не заслужил Рая, считал Жонглёр. Его отторгала не жестокость, не бескомпромиссность. Дыра звали его, и в дыру падало, пропадая навсегда, всё хорошее, что несли в себе Цвета. Зачем они ему?

Жонглёр не знал, кто поделился с Дырой сокровенными знаниями. Он считал, что обманом поднявшегося следовало немедленно сбросить обратно. Но Патриарх рассудил иначе:

— Имей снисхождение к тому, кто не так далеко продвинулся по пути, по которому идёшь ты, — так сказал он.

Новый Брат осматривался, наблюдал несколько циклов за назначенной ему Эхо. Когда в очередной раз народился Цвет, он не позволил ей подобно прочим Сёстрам насладиться изобилием. Он приковал её в одном из Покоев и не дал ей проглотить ни капли. Он собрал все ростки Лимфы, которые сумел, поглотил больше, чем осмелился поглотить любой из прочих Братьев за всё время пребывания в Раю.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Богомол.

И Дыра ответил:

— Разве не видите вы, к чему приводит преступная небрежность? Сёстры призывают Цвет, но для Рая ли они его призывают? Нет, они зовут его единственно для того, чтобы насытить свои утробы. Присмотритесь к ним, Братья. Не позволяйте прекрасному сиянию обмануть вас. Они вампиры, они пьют Лимфу Рая, чтобы потешить себя. Поступайте как знаете. Но отныне моя Эхо не получит ни капли сверх того, что необходимо для поддержания её жалкой жизни.

Столь велика была страсть в его голосе, столько убеждённости прозвучало в его речах, что никто не выступил против него. В тот же час Меченосец приковал Ани, Броненосец приковал Эли, а Богомол приковал Уту. Остальные смотрели на них и решали, что делать им самим.

Цвета стало приходить меньше.

— Видите, — говорил Дыра, — сколь вовремя взялись мы за ум. Не усмири мы часть этих чудовищ, что осталось бы от Его Цвета? Они высосали бы его до дна раньше, чем мы бы опомнились.

Остальные Братья последовали примеру и также приковали своих Сестёр. Только Ава оставалась свободна. Для Имы Жонглёр выбрал высокую башню, повисшую в чёрной пустоте. Его Сестра распласталась по своему ложу, и взгляд её был направлен прямо перед собой. Она словно боялась чего-то, водила глазами из стороны в сторону. Но Жонглёр ничего не видел. Только изредка ему казалось, будто слуха касается свист тяжёлого лезвия, рассекающего воздух.

Братья больше не радовались приходящей Лимфе. Они деловито прочёсывали покои Рая, чтобы собрать каждый росток, уберечь его в своих железных внутренностях от растраты.

Жонглёра жгло изнутри. Цвета горели у него в утробе, плавили железо, обугливали кости, поджаривали мясо. Чем больше он накапливал, тем больнее ему было, но тем спокойнее он становился: ещё немного драгоценной Лимфы спрятано в надёжное убежище.

Только Монгольфьер был недоволен, только он говорил, что никогда не свяжет волю назначенной ему Ино, поскольку доверяет ей и прислушивается к её словам.

— Кому ты поверил? — насмешливо вопрошал Дыра и показывал ему сразу восемь языков. — Ложь — это её природа.

— Она мудра и осторожна. Она никогда не сделает ничего, что могло бы погубить Его.

— Верь, блаженный. Однажды ты попомнишь мои слова. 

 

7.

Когда родилась новая Сестра, сам Рай застыл в ужасе. Никогда прежде не знал он столь пугающего Покоя. Он походил на то, что Братья видели в Кошмаре — только был не столь серым, не столь замутнённым. Скорее слишком настоящим, таким, что при одном взгляде на него пробирала дрожь.

Для того чтобы совладать с уродливой Сестрой, с Яни, с ужасным выродком, из глубин Кошмара поднялся Надзиратель. Усмешка искривила его тонкие бескровные губы, он гремел костями, пока летел к новому покою.

— Посмотрим, — протянул он единственное, прежде чем открыть дверь в своей клетке и впустить туда Яни.

Жонглёр не хотел знать, что он с ней делал. Какие средства использовал, чтобы не позволить ужасу, который она привела в Рай, выбраться за пределы её Покоя.

Братья никогда не обсуждали это между собой. 

 

8.

Монгольфьер задал вопрос: люди находят головоломки, преобразуют их в конфигурацию плача и открывают портал, по которому сенобиты могут добраться до них. Но портал — откуда?

Жонглёр нахмурился. Он понял, почему Монгольфьер пришёл со своими сомнениями к нему, а не к резкому Меченосцу, безжалостному Богомолу или одному из новых Братьев.

Вопрос казался бессмысленным, но отчего-то тревожащим.

— Откуда может появиться кто-то, как не из других концов Кошмара?

— Ты знаешь не больше меня, — задумчиво проговорил Монгольфьер. — Ино задаёт мне этот вопрос, а я не знаю, что отвечать.

— Патриарх мудрее меня, спроси его.

— Ты наблюдатель и учёный. Твой ум направлен на тайны мироздания, остальные Братья думают о другом. Если не помог ты, не поможет и Патриарх.

Жонглёр не придал значения этому разговору и не вспомнил о нём, когда Рай начал исчезать.

Цвет, каждый росток, каждая жилка, каждый недородок — всё встрепенулись и двинулось куда-то, сперва вяло, будто нехотя, а затем всё быстрее. Жонглёр никогда прежде не видел такого, и он покатился следом, снедаемый тоской и страхом.

Это заметил не только он. Сёстры плакали, рвались из своих оков. Прочие Братья, обезумев, метались по Покоям.

— Ино! — кричал обезумевший Монгольфьер. — Где ты, Ино?

— Ани?! — взревел Меченосец и поднял свои лезвия. Головы носились вокруг него, как ушаны-недородки, клацали, сталкиваясь, и едва не сломали кости подлетевшему Надзирателю.

Надсадно протрубил где-то вдалеке Триумфатор, и Братья как один двинулись к нему, потому что в этой мелодии они узнали полузабытый уже клич, которым созывали сенобитов к Левиафану.

Триумфатор стоял возле Штольни, надувал щёки, как пузыри, чтобы его музыка разносилась по всему Раю, бил в тарелки и не смотрел, не смотрел, зажмуривался, чтобы не видеть, как Цвет вихрями кружит вокруг Колодца, а в центре его, запрокинув голову и вытянув руки над головой, стоит обнажённая, свободная от оков Сестра.

— Ино?.. — прошептал над ухом Монгольфьер. — Почему ты решилась на это?..

Раздался визг: это Меченосец поймал Ани, подсёк ей колени ударом плашмя, окружил головами так, что она не могла двинуться с места. Но ей, казалось, было всё равно: она не молила о пощаде, не пыталась бежать. Только во все глаза смотрела на Ино и стискивала руки.

А та впитывала Цвет. Потоки драгоценной Лимфы исчезали в ней, и её кожа начала светиться, а ноги отрываться от земли. Она парила посреди овивающей Колодец спирали. Но с каждой секундой всё медленнее. Наконец она застыла, как застыл и смерч из Цвета вокруг неё. А затем Цвет потёк вниз, потёк обратно в Рай, а она начала падать — молча, сжавшись в комок.

Страшно, отчаянно закричала Ани.

Ино летела медленно, не ускоряясь. Братья безмолвно наблюдали за ней, не зная, что предпринять. Опустившись почти до самого дна Колодца, она схватила себя за горло и впилась пальцами в собственную плоть. Жонглёр видел, как проминается под её ногтями кожа, как искажается от боли лицо. Она задрожала всем телом, напряглась так, что на шее вздулись вены. Ани билась о головы Меченосца, шипела, кричала, стучала о них кулаками, в кашу размалывая о металл свои тонкие кости.

Ино продрала уже дыру у себя в горле, чёрная кровь ручьями захлестала из разорванных сосудов, а в дыре билось как безумное, разбухало с каждым ударом сердце. Ино копошилась пальцами в ране, пытаясь ухватить скользкую плоть, и наконец вырвала её из себя, и подняла над головой, и улыбнулась.

Монгольфьер рванул к ней и поймал на руки до того, как она рухнула навзничь. Сердце выпало из её рук и покатилось, всё ещё пульсируя, оставляя на камнях кровавые следы и шлёпая обрывками сосудов, будто бескостными конечностями.

Жонглёр не отрывал от него взгляда. Чуял в нём что-то тревожное, невыносимое, от чего он испытывал и страх, и вожделение. Он не смел приблизиться, будто знал, что недостоин. На его глазах сердце принялось переливаться всеми Цветами, будто наполненное до предела, а затем растворилось, исчезло, будто ушло в другое измерение. Пропали и кровавые следы на камнях, и если бы не рваная рана в горле Ино, Жонглёр решил бы, что его обмануло зрение.

Монгольфьер гладил Ино по волосам, шептал что-то ей на ухо.

— Отпусти её, — велел Богомол, и Меченосец, помедлив, отозвал головы. Ани, освободившись, бросилась к Ино и, не обращая внимания на Монгольфьера, припала к её рукам.

Братья безмолвно наблюдали, как они причитают над бессознательной Ино. Жонглёр не хотел слушать их стенания. Он отвык от стонов жертв, забыл, какие звуки издают те, кому больно, и ему неинтересно было всё это вспоминать.

Он оглядывал своих Братьев. Меченосец пылал гневом. Триумфатор пожирал сальным взглядом страдающую Ино. Глаза Надзирателя остекленели, а лицо было таким спокойным, таким бесстрастным, что Жонглёру стало жутко. А на лице Богомола лежала печать задумчивости. Все оставались неподвижными, пока он не провозгласил, что мятежных Сестёр нужно судить.

Их приговорили к изгнанию Вниз, в Кошмар. Сёстры — лёгкие души, если сбросить их, они не упадут, а так и повиснут в нигде. Чтобы доставить их в Кошмар, каждой нужен палач. Так сказал Богомол и посмотрел на Меченосца и Монгольфьера. Жонглёр мысленно кивнул: эти Братья не уследили за своими подопечными, им и нести ответственность.

Меченосец выпрямился, расправил плечи и сказал, что никогда больше не прикоснётся к Ани. Она осквернила себя дерзкой выходкой, и он отказывается от неё.

Монгольфьер сказал, что не считает себя вправе судить. Тогда вперёд выступили Яма и Дыра. Они обхватили мятежных Сестёр руками и бросились с ними в пекло.

Над Монгольфьером и Меченосцем провели экзекуцию.

А следом за тем и все остальные Братья, каждый до единого, отправились в Кошмар — в покаянное паломничество. Потому что они не меньше прочих были виновны в случившемся.

Вина плавилась в нескончаемой боли, растворялась в чёрном, лишённом Цвета кошмаре. Братья держались друг друга — и наказанные, и палачи, и те, кто спустился добровольно. Все они в ужасе наблюдали, как Кошмар добирается своими цепкими лапами до Ино и Ани, как расчленяет и затем собирает вновь, как награждает железным каркасом и ставит в ряд сенобитов.

Мятежные Сёстры никогда больше не говорили с Братьями. Они вступили в другую фратрию и охотились вместе с новыми товарищами за безумцами, которым захотелось поиграть с головоломками.

Братья сочли возможным вернуться лишь после того, как решили, по каким правилам следует жить дальше. Они открыли десять Табу и назвали их Учением.

Вот что поможет им сохранить Рай. Вот что предостережёт их от дальнейших ошибок. 

 

9.

Жонглёру была дарована милость вернуться после Изгнания в числе первых. Он плакал, когда боль отступила, когда вновь увидел сияющие ростки. Он успел забыть, каково это — припадать к тому, чего недостоин.

С ним были его спутники, те самые, которые своей праведностью заслужили право находиться в этом месте: Монгольфьер и Меченосец, после ссылки получивший имя Китобой.

Следом за ними поднимался Богомол, и Братья поспешили приготовить Рай к его прибытию.

Жонглёр ждал, что Рай встретит его таким же, каким он его оставил. И произошедшие изменения причинили ему страдания.

Пока Яма и Дыра казнили мятежных Сестёр, Эхо и Айя разрушили оковы Цвета и летали теперь по всему Раю, неуловимые и тревожащие. О чём говорили они с Сёстрами, когда заходили в их Покои? Почему не дождались своих покровителей?

Китобой взял себе Аву, слишком давно, с самой смерти Колдуна, оставленную без догляда. Монгольфьер взял молодую Оле.

Родилась новая Сестра, бледная и слепая, будто личинка, выползшая из-под гниющего пня.

Появился дух — странный, без железного каркаса, немой — под стать новой Сестре.

Жонглёр не понял, кто это, и решил непременно рассказать о нём остальным.

Предстояло много дел. Следовало дождаться прочих Братьев и устроить праздник, следовало поймать и заново приковать освободившихся Сестёр, следовало назначить для слепой хранителя, следовало изгнать духа или принять его в свои ряды.

«Верить в то, что есть мир лучший, чем этот, — сильнейшее из табу», — шептал себе Жонглёр.


End file.
